DBS 2: Return of the villian
by Turtlepower12
Summary: It's happening! The villain is back, along with with our favorite OCs. Alice has a dream and gets freaked out about it being true. Elsa has problems of her own, and Lloyd just added to it. Follow them as they get through this problem, soon to be problems.
1. Reunion

**Sup?** **First edited chapter of second book in a crossover. I loved my first, and I will love my second one too. Thank you all so much for all the views! I didn't expect that many on a weird crossover, but I love you all for reading. I'll quit my rambling like Jay and let you enjoy!**

 **Jay: Hey!**

 **Alice: He doesn't quit. Somebody has to smack him to quit.**

 **Jay: Hey!**

 **Turtle: Okay, so I'll quit my rambling unlike Jay and let you enjoy!**

 **Alice: That's better. Disclaimer: Turtle doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I was in my room, sitting at my desk, doing the finishing touches on my watch. This is going to be my greatest achievement ever!

It's finally done after 2 months of programming, electrocuting, anger, and frustration.

"And...done. Finally. After 2 months it's done," I said to myself. I slipped it on my wrist.

"Now to test this puppy out, but first...," I said.

I slipped on my hot pink hoodie over my black t-shirt. I put my charged creaturepod, and a gallon bag full of powersuit discs and tinier bags with animal DNA in my hoodie pocket.

"Where I'm going I can't forget these," I said stuffing them with the creaturepod.

I turned the watch on and turned it like it was a regular watch, but it wasn't.

"Time to go see how our friends are doing," I smiled.

There were different icons for each dimension inside the watch. I turned to the one that showed seven ninjas, each a different color, pressed the side button, and I disappeared in a hot pink flash of light.

Now, it's off to Ninjago!

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

The guys, Nya, and I were in the game room. We finished our training for the day, and now we were relaxing.

I was reading, with Cole next to me, and everyone else was either hanging out or playing video games.

I miss Elsa. I wonder how she's doing. She said she would visit once her invention's done, but when is that going to happen? It's been 2 months since we met and our adventure.

What if Zach was planning revenge on us and Elsa? Could he have made a robot twice as deadly as Elsa?

Nya told me why Zach wanted her blood and why it was so deadly.

Lloyd was playing Fist-to-Face 2 with Kai and Jay. He's been doing that all the time since 3 people beat him, one of them being me.

"THE GREEN NINJA IS THE BEST!" Lloyd yelled.

"Lloyd, shut up because you and I both know that I can beat you," I groaned not looking up from the book.

"Oh snap," Jay said.

Lloyd shot him a glare. Then someone walked in the room that we all haven't seen in 2 months.

"Hey guys," Elsa greeted.

She wore a hot pink hoodie with black jeans and the hot pink boots. The bangs of her hair was brushed so that they were over her left eye. She had clam-like hands.

Her appearance must've been changed when she came to our dimension, like we were when we came to her's. When and how did she get here though?

I ran up and hugged her anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Cole asked.

"Forget that question. How are you here?" I asked as we separated our hug.

"I told you what I would use to get here 2 months ago," she answered.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that. How'd that work out though?"

"Well, I'm obviously here and in one piece. What do you think?"

"It worked?" Jay guessed.

"Worked like a charm. I just did something my Mom couldn't. Dimensional travel!"

"Hey Elsa, wanna play a round of Fist-to-Face 2?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure," she answered. She sat down next to Lloyd on the floor.

"I ship it," Jay whispered to me.

"Me too, but you need to work on whispering more," I agreed.

Jay has been working on whispering ever since Elsa caught that he horribly whispered that she might have amnesia. He's gotten better, but he still needs to work on it.

Lloyd and Elsa began playing.

The setting was in the Birchwood forest.

The characters on the screen fighting were Lloyd and Cole. In the middle of the fight, something AMAZING happened!

Lloyd kissed Elsa's cheek! Finally! I had to stop myself from squealing. Elsa froze, like a statue, and her cheeks slowly turned from their normal tan/slightly pale color to the color of Kai's suit.

The screen displayed Lloyd as the winner and he was happy, but soon turned concerned as Elsa still hasn't moved.

"I...I think I need to go outside for a minute. Get some fresh air," Elsa finally said. She stood up and walked out of the room.

The seven of us left in the room exchanged looks of concern, worry, and confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"No. You did fine, Lloyd," Cole said. Cole and Jay have been helping him these past 2 months on how to get Elsa as his girlfriend.

"I don't think it was anything you did, Lloyd. I think there is a problem involving Elsa," I said.

"How do you know?" Nya asked.

"I just...I don't know. I guess I just have a gut feeling that it is. I'll go talk to her. See what's up," I answered walking out the door.

When I walked on deck, I found Sensei talking to Elsa by the railing. Dang it, he beat me to it! I watched them for a minute before Sensei turned towards me and started walking back.

I started going toward Elsa to see what was wrong, but Sensei stopped me.

"She is going through much. She just needs some time alone," he said.

I nodded wordlessly and went back down. You don't argue with Sensei.

I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I wonder what Elsa went through.

I wonder how she feels about when Lloyd kissed her cheek. In my opinion, they are very cute together.

I wonder what Elsa's thinking right now.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I sat in the crow's nest, thinking about Sensei Wu's words and everything that happened.

I've been...feeling rather differently lately. I don't know why, but it...it's just...it's just that it feels like I can't control myself anymore.

I like Lloyd. I really, really do, and I know that he thinks he did something wrong. He really didn't do anything wrong, it's just...it's just the timing. Throw that onto everything else from the past 2 months happening to me.

Sensei Wu's right. I need help. I'm going through too much to be alone. I need someone's help.

* * *

Zane's P.O.V

The others and I were talking about Autumn in the living room. I myself think that it's rude to talk about people behind their backs, but I didn't say anything. Jay was exaggerating on what the problem might be.

"Jay, for the last time, she's NOT possessed by a ghost," Cole said frustrated.

"Then what do YOU think?" Jay asked.

"I just think that she has a lot on her plate," he shrugged.

Just then, Autumn walked in the room. I sense that she has something on her mind.

"Hey Zane, can I talk to you for a second?" Autumn asked.

"Yes," I responded. I followed her out onto the deck.

"I sense there is something on your mind. What is it that I can help you with?" I asked.

Her eyes looked fearful. I do not understand why, she has nothing to fear. Autumn took a minute to collect her thoughts and took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to someone about what I'm going through," she said.

"Then why not talk to Alice or Nya?" I asked confused. Why would she come to me?

"I came to you because I kinda need your help."

"Okay. What is the problem?"

* * *

Lloyd's P.O.V

I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I had to know what the problem was.

"Okay. What is the problem?" Zane asked. There was a moment of silence.

"Well...2 months ago, after you guys left, I've...been different."

"What kind of different?"

"2 kinds. 1 where I always think about someone, and the other where I always don't have complete control of myself," Elsa explained.

What does she mean by 'doesn't have control of herself'? She seemed just fine to me.

"You seem to have control of yourself. I do not see the problem," Zane said, obviously confused.

"Do you remember Zach's call to the Bounty 2 months ago?" Elsa asked. I don't see how that relates to now.

"Yes," Zane answered.

"Did you see my eyes?"

"Yes. They were blood red," Zane answered again.

Wait, they were what color!? I didn't see her eyes. Zane's just observant like that.

"Well, when that side of me shows through now, it gets harder for me to get back in control. It also gets easier for that side to show than before."

"So, this has nothing to do with Lloyd?" Zane asked. Great, now I'm the topic of the conversation.

"No. This has nothing to do with him. I like Lloyd. I really, really do...," she trailed off. She likes me!

"But?" Zane asked. Why is there always a 'but'?

"But...it was just the timing. After everything else happening, this also had to happen."

"You said that you needed my help. What do you need?" Zane asked. She needs help?

"Yes. I need you to scan me for any kind of problem. Like you did 2 months ago."

"All right."

"Thank you. I don't want anyone to know about this," Elsa said.

I quietly went to the bottom deck training room. So, if anyone comes looking for me, I would be in here training.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V **(AN: Wow! Six P.O.V's, that's a new record for me!)**

"You have my word that no one will know about our conversation," Zane promised.

"Thank you," I said.

I really don't want anyone to know, especially Lloyd. If I tell them, they won't think of me the same again. I don't know if Zane still does or not, but I hope he does.

They might be scared of me if I tell them, so I'm not telling unless it's absolutely necessary. Zane gave me the results of the scan he did and I put it in my hoodie pocket.

* * *

 **Done. Sequel, Elsa and Alice are back, Lloyd kissed Elsa. What could be better than this!? See you later. Review?**


	2. Dream

**Yellow. Hello my wonderful readers! It is I! I hope you are enjoying reading my stories as I am writing them. I have fun writing this crossover story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"Elsa!" I gasped sitting up in my bed.

I just had a bad dream. I never had bad dreams before, I always made sure that everyone else has awesome dreams. That was weird. That was a horrible dream!

My dream was that Elsa's family and we were captured by Zach for revenge. Elsa tried to save us, but she got beat up really bad by a figure that I couldn't see. We would've helped, but we were powerless to. Elsa was killed by the figure.

That was horrible. I really hope it wasn't real. I really hope it won't come true either.

I laid back down, trying to go back to sleep. I don't think I can after that horrible nightmare, but I'll try.

* * *

 **Time skip from our favorite ninja ever!**

* * *

I walked into the dining room sleepily. I didn't get back to sleep after being abruptly woke up.

I walked into the door frame as I attempted to go in.

"Ow," I mumbled. I went and sat next to Cole. He had a concerning look.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good," he asked.

"Yeah," I responded and yawned, "I'm fine."

"You don't look like it. Were you reading again?" Kai asked.

"I-," I started.

"Breakfast is served!" Jay exclaimed. He made waffles.

We all grabbed a plate and dug in.

"You what?" Kai asked bringing up the subject again.

"Yeah. I was. I was just so absorbed into the book I was reading that I lost track of the time," I lied. I hated having to lie, especially to my family.

Sensei and Misako were looking at me curiously. They might have me talk to them later and make me spill.

"You need to stop doing that," Kai said concerned about my health.

"I do that all the time, Kai," Elsa defended.

"That's because you're you. I'm different," I smiled.

"Sensei, can we have a girls day out?" Nya asked.

"Of course. But, before you girls go, I want to have a talk with Alice," Sensei nodded. And there it is.

"We'll just be training on deck. See you when you get up there?" Cole whispered.

"Definitely," I whispered back. I kissed him on the cheek as he and the guys left.

Sensei and Misako got up and walked out. I followed them until we got to Sensei's meditation room. I sat on the opposite side of Sensei and Misako.

"Something is troubling you. What is the problem?" Sensei asked. I took a deep breath.

"I had a bad dream last night," I explained. They didn't seem fazed by it.

"What was your dream about?" Misako asked.

"Okay, but I don't know where to start," I sighed.

"Start from the beginning. Walk us through your dream," she instructed. I nodded and tried to remember my dream.

* * *

Cole's P.O.V

I'm concerned for Alice. She didn't look too good this morning. She said she was reading last night, but I think it has to do with something else. I don't know what, but I'll talk to her.

I saw Alice come up from below deck. She came to me and hugged me tightly. I was surprised, but returned the gesture. We broke apart.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't do anything stupid while we're gone, okay?" she smiled.

"No promises," I smiled. We kissed for a moment.

My girlfriend turned to us before they left.

"Don't do anything stupid," she glared.

They left for a day for relaxing. Me and the guys started training.

* * *

 **Another time skip!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"Anyone seen my watch?" I asked.

I was looking for it frantically on the bridge of the Bounty, where I left it. Since I know how it works, I can show it to my family, but I can't do that without the watch.

I also wanted to see if my Mom could help me now. I saw the results from Zane's scan, and it's anything but good.

The reason I'm loosing control is because my 'vampire' side is taking over. Right now it's 1/2 red, which is way more than normal. I knew it would happen at some point, but why now!?

"Have you looked on your wrist?" Jay asked jokingly.

"Oh, haha. I'm serious. I took my watch off so I wouldn't be tempted to do anything with it, and now it's gone!" I explained.

"What does it look like? Maybe we can help you look," Ally suggested. I stopped and turned to them.

"The bands are black, and the front part is hot pink," I replied. I went back to looking for my device.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V

 _Flashback_

 _Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and I were up training on deck. The girls were having a day out._

 _Jay came running on deck with a black and pink watch in his hand._

 _"Hey guys, look what I found!" Jay exclaimed._

 _"It's a watch. So what?" I shrugged from my place with Cole. I dodged his kick to my head._

 _"It's a watch that doesn't work."_

 _"Why would someone want a watch that doesn't work?" Lloyd asked._

 _"I know why I would want it. Target practice!" I yelled._

 _"What if I can fix it, Kai?" Jay asked._

 _"It doesn't look like you can."_

 _"Fine! But I take the shot. I'm the one that found it."_

 _"Fine," I agreed._

 _I took the watch from Jay's hand and threw it up into the air. Jay shot a bolt of lightening from his hand towards the watch. It exploded on impact._

 _"That was fun," Lloyd said sarcastically._

 _We all continued training until the girls come home a little later._

 _End Flashback_

Elsa just described the watch that Jay found. I felt a little uneasy, no doubt the others felt like that too.

* * *

 **Done. This wasn't my original plan, but it works. What will happen when they explain what happened? What will happen to Elsa? See you later. Review?**


	3. Stuck?

**Sup? How did you like the last chapter? Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I watched as Elsa went back to searching.

I was about to go help when I glanced at the guys. They all looked a little pale. They looked uneasy about something. I'm pretty sure they did something stupid.

"There's something you guys aren't telling us. What happened?" I asked looking at my brother.

Elsa stopped and turned to us again, expecting an answer. The guys looked to each other for a minute, as if they were debating who would tell us.

"Uh...Jay, why don't you tell them what happened!" Kai exclaimed pushing Jay forward.

"Wha-hey! Why me? Why don't you tell them?" Jay asked pushing Kai forward.

"Will one of you tell us SOMETHING!?" Elsa pressed.

Jay gulped and stepped forward. He looked scared of the reactions we would have, they all did. What did they do now!?

"Your watch...is kinda...destroyed," Jay confessed.

Oh, shit. It's happening! I hoped it wouldn't, but it did anyway! Elsa was getting angry at them. I could see her fighting to control herself. She was okay for now though.

"How?" she asked.

"I found the watch in here and saw that it didn't work. I thought I could fix it, but Kai said-," Jay started.

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Kai asked.

"Just telling the story like it is," Jay shrugged.

"Kai, just let Jay finish explaining before I blow a gasket," Elsa struggled out.

She had her eyes closed and she was messaging her temples. That is definitely not a good sign.

"Kai said that it couldn't be fixed and he threw it in the air," Jay finished.

"You gave it to me to throw, and you threw your power at it to blow it up," Kai defended.

By the looks of things, it didn't help. Elsa began breathing heavily.

She took her hands off her head and opened her eyes. Everyone's own eyes widened at the sight. Her eyes were red, blood red again.

She lunged at them, but Nya, Lloyd, Cole, and I held her back.

"You guys better go before she kills you," Nya warned.

"Literally," I added seriously.

"I guess we really are dead this time, huh?" Jay tried to joke.

"Not unless you go. Now," Cole ordered. I turned to look at him and Lloyd.

"You guys too," I said. They looked back at me.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"Weren't you two there when the watch was destroyed?" I asked.

Elsa started to struggle more. I think I just made her angrier.

"But, I have super strength," Cole argued.

"That may be true, but I don't want to see you get hurt. Any of you," I said.

"I want to try something first," Lloyd said.

Before we could ask him what he was planning, he kissed Elsa's cheek again. Not only did he have the guts to do it while playing a game and everyone watching, but he did it while she wanted to KILL! Damn it, Lloyd! That was stupid, but it worked.

Elsa's breathing slowly went back to normal and her blood red eyes went back to their normal silvery gray color.

"And I'm the one who just did that," Lloyd smirked.

We all let go of her arms and stepped back to give her room. Elsa stumbled forward while holding her head. Lloyd got there in an instant and caught her before she could fall.

"Thanks," Elsa mumbled.

"You're welcome. Are you okay?" he returned helping her up.

"Yeah. I'm just a little lightheaded that's all," Elsa smiled.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Kai apologized. Whoa, wait! My brother...apologizing! Can I get that in writing please!?

"We all are," Cole added. Elsa glanced at them and smiled. It also looked like her eyes were going red again. She looked away before anything could happen.

"Guys, I forgive you. I should've told you about the watch sooner, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I should've at least told you that it was mine and that it shouldn't tell the time," Elsa explained.

"It shouldn't?" Jay asked. Elsa shook her head.

"No. It's how I traveled from my dimension to here. It was my only way back too."

"So, now you're stuck until we find a way to get you back?" Lloyd guessed. He sounded happy to have her here longer.

"Exactamondo, Grennie," Elsa smiled. Lloyd blushed.

"Are you sure we can find a way?" Nya asked.

"I believe if Autumn came from her dimension to here, then I believe that we can go from our dimension to her's. I mean, we did do it when we last met," Zane assured. Elsa was digging in her hoodie pocket, as if she remembered something that was in it.

"Ally, got these for you," Elsa said. She tossed me a gallon bag full of colored discs and more bags full of claws, fur, and teeth. I caught it with ease.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed.

"Do you have your phone by any chance?" Kai asked.

"Just what are you up to now?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I have my creaturepod. Why?" Elsa answered Kai.

"You could call your parents," Sensei answered. I was startled a bit.

Elsa jumped a foot off the ground. Sensei and Misako chuckled. Elsa finally looked up.

"I am sorry for scaring you, but if you are stuck-," Sensei said.

"Then you should call and tell them you're okay and not to worry," Misako finished. Elsa seemed to think about the suggestion.

"I never tried calling them from another dimension," Elsa admitted.

"Then why not try now?" I asked.

Elsa reached in her pocket again and pulled out a hot pink device. I bet my money that's her creaturepod. She pressed the call button and it began ringing. Now, all we had to do was wait.

"What do you think their reaction will be?" Nya asked after a minute.

"Happy that I'm alive and okay, but also mad at me for going somewhere without telling them," Elsa replied.

"It's not like you went anywhere dangerous," Cole shrugged.

"Cole is right. You are safe with us," Zane said. We waited for a few more minutes in silence.

"Is it just me, or is the call not working?" Jay asked.

"It may take awhile because we're in different dimensions now. The call has to find the right one," Elsa explained.

"There aren't that many, are there?" Kai asked.

"My watch didn't tell the time because all the dimensions were in it," Elsa explained.

"Wow. That big, huh?" I chuckled.

"It took me a month to fit all the different dimensions in there."

"How many are there?" Lloyd asked.

"Too many to count," Elsa laughed. We waited for a few more minutes.

"Yeah, something's not right. Either something's wrong over there, or it just doesn't work," Elsa hypothesised.

"I vote for 'C', none of the above," I said raising my hand in the air. I heard chuckles for my attitude.

"And that's why I love you," Cole said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"If it was 'C', don't you think that they would've answered by now?" Elsa asked through her laughter.

"Then I hope it was 'B'," I corrected.

"Don't we all?" Jay asked. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Zach's P.O.V

It's been a week since the emo girl vanished. I watched as the Wild Rats searched high and low everywhere for her. They even got the Wild Rat kids to help them out. I know exactly where she is.

The last time we met, I put a little camera with a GPS on her little pod thingy. I want to get revenge on her. I looked to the robot she fought, remembering how she came back.

 _Flashback_

 _I walked back to the place where I was defeated 2 months ago. I looked down at the robot replica I made. It was the best invention I made in years, and she ruined it by choking its head off! Can robots be choked?_

 _I saw a slight movement, but that could be my imagination. I went down to investigate anyway._

 _I knelt down to the robot body and examined it closely. I could clearly see that the head was back on its socket. How can that be? I saw the head pop off and roll away from the body._

 _The robot's eyelids opened to show the blood red eyes. I smiled. The robot smiled as well._

 _"I take it that you want revenge?" I asked as the robot got up._

 _"Yes. I would very much like that. I can see that you do too," the robot smiled._

 _"How do you know?" I asked._

 _"I've gotten more powerful, but it's not enough. In order for me to get revenge and defeat her, I need more."_

 _"Patience. All good things come to those who wait," I smiled._

 _"I am forever by your side. I will do as you command me to," the robot bowed._

 _She needs a name, I'm not just calling her 'the robot' all the time. She deserves a name. She'll get one soon, but first, down to business._

 _"Come with me. We'll make our revenge plans at my jet," I laughed. We made our way back to my jet as we discussed our options._

 _End Flashback_

Hmm...maybe I could call her 'Yin'. Like Yin and Yang. Yin is bad, and Yang is good.

"This is a perfect time to put our plan in action," I smiled.

"They won't know what hit them," she smiled.

"Now remember, just capture them and bring them back. Nothing else...for now," I reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. I got this. I look and talk exactly like that stupid Autumn girl. They're coming straight to us."

"Good. Now go," I ordered.

She left towards the Tortuga. Oh, I can't wait for this. I jumped to my seat with popcorn and turned the camera over from the goth girl to the Tortuga's main room. It's a good thing I'm recording this.

* * *

 **Uh oh. Trouble that Elsa can't help. She's stuck! How will she get back? See you later. Review?**


	4. Cheering up

**Hello.** **Welcome to my fourth chapter. How will Elsa get back home? How did the robot come back to life? What's Zach's plan? I will answer those questions in time. I decided to delete my story on Elsa. I wasn't going anywhere with it. Sorry for all who came, read it and wanted me to continue. For now, just enjoy!**

* * *

Chris's P.O.V

Autumn's gone! Where could she have gone? We didn't see her come out of her room. Her window was closed. So, what happened? There was no sign of anything! Where she went, and we don't know if she's okay.

We tried to call her since she had enough sense to take her creaturepod with her, wherever she went. All we got was static on the other end. I sighed. Wherever you are, Autumn, I hope you have a good day on your special day.

Koki came running into the main room with a blueprint and a small book. Rain was heard outside along with thunder. Man, it really is storming out there.

"I think I might know where Elsa went!" Koki exclaimed. She got all of our attention as she put the stuff in her hands on the middle table.

"Where'd my daughter go?" my wife asked anxiously. Koki opened the blueprint.

"I found this under Elsa's bed," Koki explained. We all looked at it closer. It looked like a watch.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"From what I could gather it's-," she started.

A knock sounded at the door. We're in rainforest, what the hell? Wait, they might be tourists looking for help or something. Why is anyone even out here in this storm?

"I got it," my brother said getting up. He walked away to the door and answered it. I wonder who it is.

* * *

Martin's P.O.V

"I got it," I said getting up from my hover chair seat.

I went to the Tortuga's door to answer the door. We're in the middle of the rainforest, so who could that be? I opened the door and couldn't believe my eyes.

Right in front of me was Elsa! How she got back, and left is beyond me, but I'm very glad she's back anyway.

"I'm not getting any younger here. Or dryer," Elsa smiled. I shook myself out of my trance and let her back in. She was soaked to the bone. I could even see her shivering.

"Hey bro, who was at the door?" my younger brother asked when we walked into the main room. I smiled and stepped to the right so they could see Elsa. Their reactions were the same as mine. They couldn't believe it.

I went to grab Elsa a clean towel so she could dry off. I wonder where she went, but I can't help but feel like something's not right. I don't think it has anything to do with Elsa, but I don't know what it could be otherwise. I have questions, and I want answers.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

It's been a day since Elsa came and got stuck here. So far, everything in my dream came true! That scares me, by far. No one's asked me about it, and if they did, it wasn't for long.

I made my bed into a bunk bed for Elsa to sleep in for the time that she's here.

I walked into the game room, seeing Elsa sitting on the sofa. She had her head in her hands. I don't like seeing anyone like this. I have to get her mind off things and cheer her up.

I walked to our room and walked to my personal bookshelf. I tried to look for something that Elsa would like. I have lots of different books. Horror, drama, comedy, mystery, romance, adventure, realistic fiction, fantasy, fiction, mythology, and suspense.

I ran my finger on the spines of the fiction books. I'm just playing it safe, but I know for sure that she won't like horror or romance. I stopped at a book called _My sister the vampire_. Under that it read _Switched_. I have the whole series, but I wanted Elsa to start with the first one. If she wants to read the others, then that's fine by me. Personally, I love this series, and I think she might too.

I walked back to the game room and found Elsa in the same place on the sofa, and in the same position. I sat down beside her.

"I want to show you something," I said to her. She looked up at me.

"I may not know what you're feeling right now, but I want to help you feel better," I started. I pulled out the book from behind me, "I don't know if you like reading, but I thought it could help take your mind off things," I passed the book to her.

" _My sister the vampire_? Really?" she asked looking at the cover.

"If you want a different one I can-."

"Nah, it's fine. Now, I'm actually intrigued," she smiled. I smiled back. I got her to smile after a day. I'm proud of myself.

"It's about two families. A vampire one, and a regular one. The girls of the families are sisters, they go on adventures, and find out more about each other. I have the whole series if you want to read more," I offered.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Happy to help," I smiled getting up. I was going up to the deck. I had to get back to training. I don't like it, but I have too. I left and went to the deck.

"Is she okay?" Lloyd asked when he saw me come up.

"Easy romeo. She's fine. I wanted to cheer her up, so I gave her a book that I thought she would like," I answered.

"Are books your answer for everything?" Kai asked.

"She was fine with the book I gave her, thank you very much," I said offended. 'And reading gets me away from reality,' I thought in my head.

"You ready to get back to training?" Nya asked. I was training with her before I went down.

"Yeah," I answered. I walked over to her and we continued training.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I watched Ally leave the game room. I was curious about the book. I wonder if she picked it because I was part vampire.

I read the back where the preview for the book was. It read, _Upon moving to Franklin Grove, eighth-grader Olivia Abbott, a pink-loving cheerleader, learns that she has a twin sister, Ivy Vega, whose "goth" appearance hides a weird secret._ Wow. I want to start reading this book now.

I opened to the first page and started reading. I'm sorta glad Ally gave me this book. I really need a distraction and this will help with that.

* * *

 **I just watched the movie Pixel. That movie was so freaking hilarious! I cried on the last part after the time skip with the little Q-berts!**

 **Alice: Kai, why do you hate me reading books?**

 **Kai: I don't hate it. I just think that you do it too much.**

 **Alice: You can't change who I am, Kai!**

 **Kai: I know.**

 **See you later. Review?**


	5. Argument of time

**Hi.** **At this rate, this story will have more chapters than the last book. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lloyd's P.O.V

I'm happy that Elsa will stay longer, but I also feel sorry for her because she can't go home now. I walked from the dining room were we all were to find Elsa. She hasn't shown herself in some time. What is going on with her? I looked in the game room, the crow's nest, and I even went back to the dining room to see if she went in there. Where did she go? Oh, wait. I sighed and face-palmed. I'm stupid. I walked to the girl's room to see if Elsa was in there. I walked in to find her looking at Alice's bookshelf full of books.

"You really liked that book Alice gave you, huh?" I asked. She jumped at the surprise. She turned to me with a hand over her chest.

"Shit, Lloyd. Was it your goal to scare me to death? You reached your halfway point," she panted.

"No. I was looking for you because you haven't shown yourself for awhile. We're all worried for you," I laughed.

"You have a cute laugh," she smiled.

"T-Thanks," I blushed.

"You guys don't need to worry about me. I'm perfectly fine," she assured.

"I know, but they need to know that you're alive and didn't vanish," I smiled.

"All right," she laughed. Man, her laugh is so cute.

"Follow me," I said walking back to the dining room.

"You're alive!" the ninja exclaimed upon seeing Elsa. She laughed.

"No kidding," she said not looking anyone in the eye.

"You're not still mad or anything, are you?" Jay asked.

"No, Jay. I'm not," she smiled.

"Then can you look at us? We feel guilty enough as it is," Kai asked.

"If you don't want another disaster, then no. I can't," she answered. I think she means the one from the bridge a couple days ago.

"What if we made a time machine to get Elsa back home?" Cole suddenly suggested.

"Hmm...good idea. There are a few problems with that though," Elsa said.

"Like what?" Nya asked.

"Change the past, change the present. Two of the same person. Rip in the space-time continuum," she listed.

"Okay, okay. I think we get it," I said.

"If you keep out of sight, what could go wrong?" Jay asked.

"Jay, you do remember that time when we went back in time, don't you?" Zane asked.

"We kept out of sight," Jay defended.

"That we may have, but Sensei Wu and my baby sister from the past saw us," Kai said. Alice looked at him surprised.

"When did you guys go to the past, and how come if I saw you guys from the future that I don't remember it?" she asked.

"Because we destroyed the Mega-weapon in the past," he answered.

"And you told me in one of your letters that your golden weapons were the cause."

"And they were also the destruction."

"But, if you destroyed it in the past when you found them, then you never had them in the first place. If you never had them in the first place, then you never turned into kids which would lead to Lloyd never turning older with the tomorrow's tea, so how is Lloyd over there still older?" she asked.

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed and mouths a gaped. That is probably the smartest thing I've ever heard her say.

"The world works in mysterious ways," Sensei said.

"There are lots of things that could go wrong with time travel," Elsa said.

"The only thing wrong is that you're not going to try," Jay said.

"Maybe it's because I don't want to DIE."

"You won't die."

"You don't know that."

"I've done it before."

"And probably nearly destroyed the present in the process."

"...That I can't argue with."

"Told you," Elsa grumbled crossing her arms.

The others and I are looking at each other like _why are we still talking about this?_ , it makes no sense really.

"If you don't try, then how will you get back home?" Jay asked. Elsa opened her mouth to reply, but closed it. She grumbled in response. It looks like Jay's the winner of this battle.

"Follow me. I made something for an occasion like this," Jay said walking out. Elsa followed him, followed by me and the others. Jay went onto the deck and to a trunk by the door. He pulled it open and pulled out a clock.

"I think it's too late, Jay. Someone already invented the clock," Alice joked.

"Very funny. It's my time travel machine. I just...haven't figured out how it works."

"So you're giving Elsa an invention that's possibly dangerous and hasn't been tested yet," I summed up.

"I'll figure it out," Elsa said grabbing the clock from Jay. She just began to glow a hot pink color. One minute, she was standing here with the clock in her hands, and the next, she disappears.

"What just happened?" Alice asked.

"Jay, what did you do!?" I demanded.

"I'm not sure. We can only assume that she made it work somehow," he said fast. I really hope she did and that she's okay.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"Where I'm going I can't forget these," I said stuffing the gallon bag with the creature pod.

Wait, didn't I already say that a week ago? I stopped and looked around. I was back in my room! Ah, my lovely room, how I missed you so. Wait a minute. I came back here for a reason. I went out to the main room where everybody was.

"Hey, Mom. Did you ever make a machine that duplicates things?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in the garage, but why-," she answered.

"Thanks," I said rushing to the garage. I'm pretty sure I made them confused, but I need to do something, and this was the first thing I thought of. I got to the garage in record time. I raced over to the cardboard box that said 'D' inventions. It's a good thing that we organize our things. Well, most of us anyway. I still can't see how Uncle Martin can find anything with his system. I think I found the right one. It looks like a ray gun type thing and has a label that reads Duplicator, so yeah, this is the one. I took off the watch on my wrist and duplicated it. Now, I have a way to get home. I put the first watch back on while I put the duplicated one in my hoodie pocket. I turned the watch on and turned it to the ninja.

"Now, let's try this again," I whispered as I disappeared in a hot pink flash. Let's hope I can go home now.

* * *

 **So how did you like that? Time travel! See you later. Review?**


	6. Home?

**Hello.** **How'd you like that time travel bit? Zach calls Elsa emo girl if you were wondering. I couldn't think of anything else. Will Elsa get home in this chapter? You'll find out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I swayed and stumbled. I was lightheaded from my trip. It didn't happen with my watch, so I think it might've been a side effect from Jay's machine. I felt someone catch me before I fell. I opened my eyes to see Lloyd.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He was concerned. I also saw confusion in his expression.

"I'm fine. What happened?" I asked getting up. I saw that I was on the deck with everyone again.

"What do you remember?" Sensei asked.

"I picked up Jay's invention from his hand to make it work. It suddenly turned on for some reason and I glowed a hot pink color. I disappeared and that's what I remember," I answered.

"You weren't gone very long," Kai observed.

"Really? I left for ten minutes."

"No. It was like you never left at all," he argued.

"Ugh, time travel! It hurts my brain!" Ally groaned. I giggled at her childishness.

"So what happened? Did it work?" Jay asked. I looked in my hoodie pocket for the duplicate of my watch. I felt my hands touch something small. I clutched it and pulled it out.

"Does this answer your question?" I smiled.

"You did it!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did," I praised looking at the guys. I felt angry. Damn it! I still couldn't look them in the eye. I put the watch on around my wrist like the first one. I turned it on like before and turned the front to an image with a giant turtle. My home. I smiled.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" I assumed.

"Visit soon," Lloyd said.

"I will. I promise, it most likely won't be 2 months," I teased. I pressed the button as I glowed hot pink for a second. Then it died away.

"It didn't work," I frowned.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"I went to the garage in my house before I came and duplicated the watch. But, I guess it had some kinks or something," I answered.

"Do you think you can fix it?" Zane asked.

"I don't think so. I mean, I duplicated the original, so it should be working fine," I thought. The watch was fading off my wrist as I looked at it.

"And my watch is fading from my wrist, so if I could fix it, it wouldn't be much use and I wouldn't get a chance to anyway," I sighed. I got my hopes up, and look where that got me.

"You tried your best," Misako comforted.

"Anyone have another idea?" Ally asked. I turned and left under the deck. I hate not being with my family, especially today of all days. I walked to me and the girls' room. I climbed the ladder and laid on my top bunk bed with me facing the wooden wall. I felt tears run down my face, but I don't really care anymore.

 _"Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be_

 _can't go far but you can always dream_

 _Wish you may and wish you might_

 _Don't you worry, hold on tight._

 _I promise you there will come a day_

 _Butterfly fly away,"_ I sobbed out. My Mom sang that to me when I was younger, and it kindof stuck with me. I don't really know why my mom sang that to me. I always got stumped on it. I fell into the darkness that surrounded me.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I stood there with the guys as Elsa walked back in the Bounty. I feel sad for her. We got her hopes up to get her home, but it didn't exactly work. I should maybe talk to her, cheer her up again. I started to walk after her when I was stopped by my wrist.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked. I turned my head to look at him.

"I'm going to try and cheer her up a little bit," I answered. He let go of my wrist and I continued down into the deck to our room. I knew she would go there, I don't know how I know, I just do. I was about to walk in when I heard quiet sobbing on the other side. I heard her voice braking on the other side of the door.

 _"Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be_

 _can't go far but you can always dream_

 _Wish you may and wish you might_

 _Don't you worry, hold on tight._

 _I promise you there will come a day_

 _Butterfly fly away,"_ I heard her sob/sing. I can't take this anymore! I opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind me. I saw her lying on her bed facing the wall. I want to cheer her up. I did it once, I think I can do it again. I sat and laid down on my bed. I stared at the wood floor of Elsa's bed while I tried to go to sleep. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. That seemed to help, because I fell into the dark a moment later.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter. I really am. I don't own Butterfly fly away. I have marching band practices and contests, so I don't get home until about 10:00, and that's when I go to sleep. I had a bit of writer's block with this. I can't type on my phone, otherwise this would've been up by now. My contests on Saturdays, I had one yesterday, I don't get home until midnight. These excuses may be invalid, but I'm sorry. I just don't have much free time anymore. I mean, I do when I'm in the band room after school until when practice starts at 6:30, but I can't. Plus, I work on my stories when my mom's at work on the weekend, Monday, and Tuesday. She works nights, but for now I can't do a lot for my writing. My stories will be on hold until November at least.**

 **Alice: No! Keep writing!**

 **Turtle: I can't. I'd love too, but I can't type on my phone, and that sucks.**

 **See you later. Review?**


	7. Birthday

**Hello.** **I'm trying to get these done before I do something. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"Elsa," I heard a voice whisper. I groaned and mumbled words of nonsense.

"Elsa," I heard the voice say louder. I growled at them.

"Elsa! Get up! I want you to come with me," they yelled at me. I opened my eyes to see Ally's face in my face. I grumbled and got up. I felt like my brain has been messed with, and I don't like that feeling.

"You know I hate you, right?" I asked.

"Naw, you love me," she laughed. I rolled my eyes. I looked out the window beside me to find it late afternoon. Wow. I was asleep for a while. I jumped down off my bed.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"When I'm through with you, you'll change your 'tude," she pointed at me.

"I seriously doubt it."

"Just follow me," she sighed walking out.

I followed her around the Bounty. I wonder what exactly she has planned. She better not have another 'idea' to get me home. My spirits are crushed enough, I don't need them beaten up more. She suddenly stopped, which made me bump into her back. I looked in front of Ally. We were standing in front of the game room of the Bounty. Why would she take me here? Ally looked back at me and smiled. She moved out of the way, motioning me to go inside. I raised an eyebrow, but made my way to the door nonetheless. I was standing in front of the door, contemplating whether to open the door, or run. The number of possibilities what her plans are are endless. I'm not afraid of anything, but I do get nervous about things, this being one of what felt like forever, I sighed and turned the knob.

I opened the door and stepped inside. I saw black and hot pink streamers and decorations all over the place. What I saw next made me start to cry. I saw my family. Aunt Koki, Mom, Dad, Uncle Martin, and Uncle Jimmy. I also saw Nya standing next to Uncle Jimmy smiling at me. How did they get here? How did they find me? Questions upon questions kept piling themselves in my heart keeps yelling 'We shouldn't care how it happened! They're here, it doesn't matter!', but my brain is yelling back 'We need a logical explanation for this!'. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Ally.

"Do you like it?" she asked. I couldn't form words, so I just nodded while crying. I gave Ally a hug in my thanks for this. She returned it.

"Let's get this party started!" Uncle Martin yelled. I smiled widely and nodded again. He sounded a bit different from normal, but right now, I don't really care. Heck, nothing's normal for my family.

* * *

 **Time skip!**

* * *

We were all sitting in a circle eating a delicious cake. It was really dark out now, most likely about midnight. Best. Birthday! EVER! Plus, it's my first birthday in a different dimension. It's been hours, and I haven't seen the ninja, Sensei, or Misako. I'm starting to wonder where they are and getting worried about what happened to them.

"Autumn," Dad said from beside me.

"Hmm?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"There's something bothering you, what is it?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"I never said nothing was wrong, but is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Autumn. I know you better than this, you can tell me what's wrong."

"I'm thinking about the guys. I haven't seen them for hours. I'm worried about what happened," I sighed.

"I'm sure they're fine, Autumn," he said getting up. He walked over to Ally and whispered to her. What the heck? After my dad finished, Ally smiled and nodded. What did he say to her? Ally got up and grabbed my hand to get me up while my dad talked to the rest of my family. When they finished, they all stood in front of me. Aunt Koki, Mom, Dad, Uncle Martin, and finally Uncle Jimmy. Nya was standing next to Uncle Jimmy again.

"What the heck is happening right now?" I asked.

"Just watch," Ally smirked. I raised an eyebrow as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a minute of nothing happening, I looked to my family, as if to say _What the heck?_. Just when I did that, they started changing. My eyes widened. What the heck was happening!?

I began seeing very familiar traits of different people from them. After a few moments, I was in a mix of emotions of the people standing in front of me. I saw Cole, Kai, Lloyd, Zane, and Jay. I was wide-eyed, I didn't blink, I didn't say anything, and I felt like I couldn't breath. Did they do this for me? It's very sweet of them to do this to cheer me up. It's very funny that Cole and Kai were women! I wonder if Nya helped them get the hang of it.

It makes sense for Jay to be Uncle Jimmy, and not just because of the ginger hair. Well...okay yeah, that's the only reason. I would also think that Lloyd would be Uncle Jimmy, but I'm glad he was my Dad for the day instead. Fingers were being snapped in my face, but it was like I didn't have control of myself anymore.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

As we snapped our fingers repeatedly in Elsa's face, she wasn't responding to anything. She's not giving any sign that she's still ALIVE!

"I don't think that was a good idea, Lloyd," I said.

"I thought it was time she knew. Plus, she was worried what happened to us since we changed appearances for the day," he defended. I was about to snap my fingers again, but I noticed Elsa's face before I could. She had tears running down her checks. I immediately hugged her tightly. She hugged me back.

"Did you really do this for me?" she asked.

"Yes. We did. I thought this could cheer you up," I answered.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"You're welcome," I said. I tried to break away, but I felt her breathing softly and she went limp. She fell asleep. I smiled at the thought of Elsa being asleep on my shoulder. I gently and very carefully walked to the couch and laid her down. Lloyd came beside me with a blanket and a pillow in his arms. I took the blanket and put it over Elsa's body. Lloyd lifted her head gently and placed the pillow down where her head would rest. He then carefully placed her head back into place, not to wake her.

"Looks like our job was successful," Cole said coming to the other side of me and hugging my waist.

"Best idea ever, sis," Kai complimented.

"Yeah. I'm happy we got to cheer her up," I sighed contently looking at her peaceful, sleeping body.

"She looks so peaceful," Lloyd said.

"Why don't we continue this discussion elsewhere to not disturb her peaceful sleeping?" Zane suggested.

"That's the best idea, but it's getting late. Why don't we go to bed?" I counter-suggested. Lloyd, Jay, and Kai yawned to prove my point.

"All right, Mom. Night," Lloyd and Jay mocked. I stuck my tongue out childishly. They laughed and went out of the room to their shared room for bed.

"Night, sis. Sweet dreams," Kai said following them out.

"Only if you do," I called back. Cole, Zane, and Nya soon followed them afterward. I yawned. I started to walk out the door to follow Nya, but I stopped at the doorway and looked back at Elsa sleeping on the couch. I'm worried for her, that dream I had is coming true! Does that mean she dies in the end!? I really hope not. She's too young to die. I smiled slightly for the moment and followed everyone else out for bed.

* * *

 **Done. I got home today from surprise practice at 7:00 and I decided to make an update. I'm trying to do my other story too. See you later. Review?**


	8. Breakfast

**Hello.** **I'm going to try to do this chapter as fast as I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lloyd's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning abruptly completely soaked to the bone. I glared at the person who did it.

"Consider that payback for when you woke me and Alice up," Cole said. I remember that day very well, it was hilarious. It was so worth being chased around the Bounty by Cole. I felt movement under me. I looked to see Elsa hiding under the covers shivering. Looks like I wasn't the only one who got suddenly cold. Wait, she said she's basically immune to the cold. I pulled the covers back to where I could see her face. Her eyes were still closed, like she's still sleeping. How the hell did she not wake up from that!? I didn't have time to wonder as Elsa was shivering more and more and tossing and turning like she was having a nightmare, or is it day-mare, since it's daytime. Either way I went to her side and tried my best to calm her down.

"Hey, it's okay. You're fine. We're fine. We're all alive and safe. We're all fine," I whispered to her. I don't know why I said those words, but they seemed to calm her down. Her dream must have had something to do with someone dying. I got up from the couch and walked back to our room to change. I don't know why I was in the game room. I remember going to bed in my bed. I must've been sleepwalking in the night. I've never done that before, but what other explanation is there? That someone just picked me up and set me in the game room in the middle of the night? Who would actually do that without having a death wish? I walked into the room to find the others.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I woke up feeling scared out of my mind. I'm not usually scared of anything, but find the right thing, and I could be scared. My nightmare was of my friends and family dying in front of my eyes. I tried to stop myself, but I had no control, as if I was in my 'vampire' state. But, I wasn't, I was using...powers of some kind. Powers that I didn't know of, well at the moment I didn't. I looked up to find Cole standing above me with a bucket in his ghostly hands, still dripping water. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked.

"Um...I'm already dead," he corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"But, seriously. Why did you do that?" I asked.

"It was payback on Lloyd for him waking me and Alice up before you got here. He was here, so I just thought, 'Why not?'," Cole explained.

"And you didn't think of my reaction?" I asked.

"It...It didn't come to mind. No," he answered. I rolled my eyes and went to change my clothes.

* * *

Cole's P.O.V

After Elsa left to change her clothes, I started to feel guilty about what I did. I threw the disposable bucket in my hands away as I walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. I was trying to make doughnuts when my girlfriend walked in.

"Oh god," she sighed.

"Well, good morning to you, too," I retorted.

"Sorry, Your Majesty. Wonderful morning it is, isn't it?" she joked curtsying.

"No doughnuts for you," I said.

"Yay! I was wanting to make myself breakfast," she exclaimed.

"Hey!" I said offended.

"I'm sorry, Cole. Do you need any help?" she asked laughing.

"Yes," I answered.

"With what?" she asked.

"Help me make doughnuts," I answered.

"That I don't know how to do," she admitted.

"Oh come on. You know how to make everything else," I argued.

"Not everything."

"Yeah. Doughnuts."

"Hey!" she said offended.

"Hey yourself, sweetheart," I flirted. She rolled her eyes.

"How about we find something we both know how to cook?" I suggested.

"Yeah, good luck with that," she mumbled.

"What was that!?" I asked.

"NOTHING!" she said quickly.

"Oh no. I heard you say something, and I'll get it out of you one way or the other," I laughed. Her eyes widened and ran out of the room. She knows what I'm about to do. I ran after her, knowing exactly where she's going. I ran to the girls' room and opened the door, but quickly closed upon being hit with a pillow from Elsa. She was still changing and I just barged in! I just decided to go back to the kitchen to make breakfast since I already have the feeling Alice won't come out for a while. I will get her later, though.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I was in the middle of trying to take off my wet shirt when Ally ran in. I raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking her to explain.

"Cole's looking for me, and this is the perfect place to hide from him.," she vaguely explained. She then went to the side of the door. I shrugged my shoulders and continued trying. When I got one of my arms under my shirt, though, was when Cole opened the door. I screamed and threw the nearest pillow at him. He finally closed the door before he got hit, though. Good thing I already had dry pants on. I looked at Ally and she gave me a grateful smile. I threw her an angry glare, which made it slightly disappear. She ran in her WHILE I was CHANGING and COLE, who was a BOY, came in! I will get her later after I finished. I ran into the bathroom before anyone else could barge in on me changing and tried to get my other arm out and over my head.

* * *

Jay's P.O.V

Kai was changing, Zane was meditating, and I was still trying to wake up when Lloyd walked in, while wearing soaking wet clothes.

"Went for a swim, did you?" I asked.

"No. Got a wake up call," he answered.

"By who?" Kai asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Cole. He dumped a bucket of water on me and Elsa."

"Isn't water deadly to ghosts?" I asked confused now.

"Looks like he was extra careful then, seeing as how he's still a ghost," Lloyd shrugged. I ran into the bathroom to change and get ready for breakfast and sunrise exercise. While usually I don't like early mornings, last night during dinner, Elsa said she would finally watch us train, and that I'm excited for. Even though Nya's my girlfriend, I want to show off. Just cause I can! I hurried in and out the door to find Cole cooking breakfast. Oh come on! Way to dampen my mood, Cole! He was making pancakes. He turned and noticed me standing here.

"Hey, Jay," he greeted.

"Dude, I heard from Lloyd you threw water on him and The Snow Queen. How did you do that without touching the water?" I asked. He shrugged, not answering my question. I went and sat at the table, waiting for everybody else to appear.

* * *

 **Done! That took two Sundays to get done. Well, one and a half. See you later. Review?**


	9. Home!

**Hi.** **Big time skip coming! Sorry about the wait. I had writer's block on this so I started a new story to get rid of it. It didn't work for a while. I'm listening to my Spotify account right now, maybe that's the cure. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"Zane, do you remember what you said 3 months ago?" Ally asked. We were in the game room. Kai, Cole, and Ally were on the couch, Jay and Lloyd were playing a game, Zane was meditating on the ground, and I was sitting in a chair. I can't believe it's been 3 months. Everything's changed. We all have gotten closer, me and Lloyd especially. When they went on missions and stuff, Sensei even got me to do the training course and train myself for a reason that I do not know. I got through a couple times on the course where I can do it outside of it. In these months, Ally got her true potential. It was awesome! I can still remember exactly how it went.

 _Flashback_

 _"Do you want to play a game?" Cole asked me. I was sitting up in the crow's nest reading a book since they were on a mission who knows how long ago. When I heard him, I put my book down and looked over the side to find both Cole and Jay._

 _"Depends on what game," I answered. I don't really trust Cole when he has that face._

 _"Truth or Dare. Want to play?" Jay joined in._

 _"No, thank you," I snorted. That's not going to happen._

 _"Please?" Jay asked giving me puppy dog eyes. They never work on me._

 _"No. I won't play, but I'll watch," I compromised._

 _"Okay," they replied. Jay was still pouting._

 _I grabbed the book and got down from the nest. When I got down fully I followed Cole and Jay down to the game room. Looks like whoever started this got everyone in on this. Well, except for Sensei and Misako. I saw them sitting on the side on the couch. I went and sat on chair next to the couch._

 _"You're not going to play?" Ally asked._

 _"No. Never have, never will," I answered._

 _"If you never played before, why don't you play now for the experience of it?" Lloyd asked._

 _"I saw people play it before. I'm not doing it," I replied._

 _"Okay, so who's first?" Kai asked before they both could say anything else._

 _"I'll go, I guess," Cole announced._

 _"Jay. Truth or Dare?" he asked turning to Jay, who was next to Nya._

 _"Dare," Jay exclaimed._

 _"So, you want to start the game with a dare. Okay, I dare you to kiss a pillow for the next 3 rounds," Cole said smugly._

 _"I hate you, Cole," Jay glared getting up to grab a pillow from his bed. Once he was out, we all started laughing and giggling._

 _"Did you have to give him that dare?" I asked._

 _"Yes," Kai answered in between laughter._

 _"You do realize that I hate all of you now, right?" Jay asked coming back in with a pillow in his arms._

 _"Naw, you love us to death," Ally said. Jay glared at her playfully and sat back down. Then, he started kissing his pillow._

 _"And Jay's childhood strikes again," Ally exclaimed. Jay hid himself and they continued for a while until my attention got caught again._

 _"Alice. Truth or Dare?" Cole asked turning to his girlfriend from beside him. He was smiling evilly. I don't like that look._

 _"Dare?" she answered. It sounded more like a question._

 _"I dare you to sing right now," Cole said evilly._

 _"Why did I choose that!?" Ally groaned._

 _"I don't know. Why did you?" Cole asked smirking._

 _"I hate you," she sighed. She then took a deep breath and started to sing._

 _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," she started singing. She sounds awesome. I wonder why she didn't tell us before. As I looked at the others, all of their face expressions were the same. Except Sensei and Misako for some unknown reason. Cole was looking proud at Ally. Maybe he knew? Actually, that would make sense._

 _"I messed up tonight, I lost another fight_

 _I still mess up but I'll just start again_

 _I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground_

 _I always get up now to see what's next_

 _Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up_

 _Nobody learns without getting it wrong_

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_

 _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_

 _No I won't leave, I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_

 _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_

 _No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Try everything_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Try everything_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Try everything_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love_

 _Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath_

 _Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast_

 _Sometimes we come last, but we did our best_

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_

 _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_

 _No I won't leave, I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_

 _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_

 _No I won't leave, I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _I'll keep on making those new mistakes_

 _I'll keep on making them every day_

 _Those new mistakes_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Try everything_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Try everything_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Try everything_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Try everything," she ended. Her eyes were closed. I didn't see that before. She opened her eyes and everyone was speechless._

 _"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Cole asked._

 _"I guess not," Ally answered shyly._

 _"You knew!?" Kai asked. Well, it was more like yelled._

 _"Why else would I give her the dare?" Cole asked._

 _"That actually makes sense," Jay said. He wasn't kissing the pillow anymore. I want him to do it again. It was funny._

 _"I thought that was beautiful, Alice," Nya complimented._

 _"Thanks," Ally blushed. I think it might just be me, but I'm started to see Ally glowing a bright orange color._

 _"Sis?" Kai asked._

 _"What?" Ally answered._

 _"What's happening?" Jay and Lloyd asked._

 _"I believe that Alice has found her true potential," Zane answered._

 _"Finally!" Ally exclaimed._

 _"So her obstacle was singing in front of others?" I questioned._

 _I began to see a cloud of orange with shimmers mixed in. It surrounded Ally and she began to lift up to the ceiling. It was wonderful. They said to me that each of them had a different true potential. Ally opened her eyes and spun around in circles. After a few minutes, she slowly came back down to the wooden floor. She got supported by Cole if she was lightheaded or anything._

 _"You okay, Sis?" Kai asked._

 _"Yeah. I'm fine," Ally answered._

 _"Looks like we all have our true potential now," Jay said._

 _"All right. All right. My turn. Lloyd. Truth or Dare?" Ally asked changing the subject._

 _"I suggest that you all head to bed. We all had a long day," Sensei suggested. I looked outside to find it was dark out._

 _Flashback end_

"At what point in time?" Zane asked not opening his eyes from his meditation. That also broke me from my thoughts.

"When Elsa got mad at the guys for breaking the watch," Ally answered.

"'I believe if Autumn came from her dimension to here, then I believe that we can go from our dimension to her's. I mean, we did do it when we last met'," Zane remembered. My eyes widened.

"How did we do it before?" Kai asked from the couch. My mind went back to 5 months ago, when they left.

"She used her powers," I whispered. I turned to Kai.

"Ally used her powers to create a portal for you guys to go through," I remembered.

"That's right. What if I did it again to take you home?" Ally suggested. I thought about it.

"Do you really have to think about that?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, you always wanted to go back home," Jay agreed.

"I know, but...something feels off about this," I said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know, really," I answered.

"Well, let's get to the deck and start. I'll explain to Nya, Sensei, and Misako of what we're doing," Cole said. Cole stood up and kissed Ally's cheek before he left.

"Well, you heard the man. Let's get to it," Jay said. He ran out the door like a child, being followed by the rest of us. When I got to the deck, I saw that Ally was sitting on the wooden floor in a meditative position.

"Why are you like that?" I asked.

"This helps me concentrate," she answered.

"Oh. Do you need any help?" I asked again. If she's making a portal for the ship to go through, she might need some help. Plus, you have to visualize where your going. Ally was there for a short time 5 months ago.

"Nah. I think I'm good. But, if I do need some, I'll call you," she promised.

"All right," I agreed walking over to the guys. I stood next to Lloyd and faced Ally as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to start. Cole came out from under the deck and stood beside us.

"Aw, man. I missed it," he whined.

"Cole, stop your whining and get your butt over here," Ally said opening her eyes. Cole had a smile on his face and ran over to her.

"I think you should sit down. This might take a while," Lloyd joked. I rolled my eyes and complied. I laid down on the floor, because it was more comfortable. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. A few minutes later, I heard heavy footsteps. I recognized them as Cole's.

"Did she start, Cole?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Yes, she did, Elsa. You better keep an eye on her for if she needs any help," he said going the rest of the ninja. I nodded, even though he didn't see and watched Ally with close eyes.

"Whoa. I didn't see this last time!" Lloyd exclaimed. I looked up for a second to find the Bounty surrounded in bright, rainbow colors. I tried to take in as much as I could in that one moment I had before moving my eyes back to Ally. She had her face scrunched up. I can't imagine it in pain though, but for some reason, I knew it was just that reason.

"Elsa! Help her, now!" Cole shouted.

I nodded and ran towards Ally. I sat beside her in the same position she was in and took her hand in mine. Even though I wanted to help, I didn't know what to do. I guess I just had to think of my home dimension and hope for the best, I guess. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and started to think about my home. Mom, Dad, Aunt Koki, Uncle Martin, Uncle Jimmy, the Tortuga, all the Wild Kratt Kids, and, I can't believe I'm thinking of them, Zach, Donita, and Gourmand. I'm desperate to go home, okay? I thought about all the adventures we had, all the animals we found, saved, and had creature powers for. I gave all mine to Ally, but you get the point. I concentrated on it all for as long as I could, and I even faltered a few times. I'm thinking that the farther we go, the harder it is for us to concentrate. I tried to stay positive and keep thinking about the things that made home, well, home. All of a sudden, it felt easier to concentrate on my thoughts again.

"We're here now, Sis. Good job, Elsa," Kai congratulated. I opened my eyes to find frog-water pond. I smiled widely. I missed my home dimension so much. No offense to Ninjago, I love it there, but I don't want to be stuck there for 3 months. I saw that their appearances changed again, like the first time. I stood up and walked over to the railing, staring out.

"Welcome back home," Lloyd said coming up next to me and setting his hand on my shoulder.

"Glad to be back," I replied not looking away.

"Now that we're here, why don't we try to find the Tortuga?" Cole suggested. I got my creaturepod out of my pocket.

"I can actually do that right now, Cole," I smiled. I turned it on and put the GPS up. I searched for the Tortuga across the world. After what felt like hours, but what was really 30 minutes, I finally found the familiar flying turquoise turtle.

"Found them!" I exclaimed.

"Great! Where are they?" Ally asked. I zoomed in to see the region clearly.

"The Sonoran Desert. I can steer us there," I answered.

"You don't have to, you know that right?" she asked.

"Have you lived here for 15 years? Have you had adventures all over the world?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. No one spoke or said anything.

"Didn't think so," I huffed. I walked myself to the control room, where I found the steering wheel, with Nya by it.

"Hey, Nya," I greeted. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey, Elsa. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was going to steer us to the Sonoran Desert. I live here and know this place like the back of my hand," I answered.

"I won't argue. Go on ahead," Nya said stepping away from the wheel. I took it and looked at my creaturepod for the correct direction.

"Thanks, Nya. Why don't you go to your boyfriend?" I smiled looking back. She gave me a smile back and ran out. I went back to looking from my creaturepod to the sky.

* * *

 **Done! I don't own 'Try Everything'. You guys deserved a long chapter after the long wait. See you later. Review?**


	10. Zach's back?

**'Ello.** **So, a big time skip, but I did it so we could get to the actual action already. So, to recap, Ally has her true potential.**

 **Alice: FINALLY! And DON'T call me that. The only people that can are Elsa, Jay, and Martin.**

 **Elsa and Jay: Yeah! Get your own nickname!**

 **Alright. Alright. And they found a way back to Elsa's dimension.**

 **Elsa: Yay! Home!**

 **They're now going to the Sonoran Desert, where Elsa found her family's coordinates at last. We're going to start a bit before they find them. So, ANOTHER TIME SKIP! I love them! Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"When are we going to get there?" Jay whined. He's been doing that forever.

"I swear Jay, if you do that ONE more time, I will beat the shit out of you," I threatened. My creaturepod was malfunctioning. Jay wanted to take a look at it and try to fix it, but I didn't let him. I don't really trust him, or anyone other than Ally and Nya really, with my stuff. Not after they broke my watch, anyways. I'm not afraid of hurting him if he doesn't shut up. My wish came true and he shut up. Finally, I can think again! I don't care if I'm exaggerating. I soon saw blue in the distance. I've wanted to see this blue for 3 months!

"Jay, where's Nya?" I asked.

"I'm right here," Nya answered. I jumped in surprise.

"Wait what? How long have you been there?" I asked surprised.

"About as long as Jay."

"Then why didn't you shut him up?"

"Because I wanted to see how you would make him stop."

"I can see that. Can you help me out now?" I laughed.

"Sure," Nya laughed. She joined me at the wheel.

"Jay, do you think you can tell everyone that we'll be there in a few minutes?" I asked. I heard fast footsteps leaving the room.

"Okay, what do you need help with?" Nya asked.

"How do I land when I need to?" I answered with a question of my own.

"Okay. You just pull the lever that's next to the wheel right here," Nya explained pointing to the lever.

"Thanks, Nya," I smiled.

"Anytime," she smiled leaving the room. Looks like I was alone again. Wait, let me do something first.

"Anyone else in here besides me?" I asked to the room. Silence.

"I guess that answered my question," I muttered.

"You're crazy if you're talking to yourself," I heard Lloyd snicker. I jumped in surprise again.

"You're crazy if I don't kill you for surprising me again," I answered.

"Sorry. I was just watching you," he laughed.

"Wow. That's not very stalkerish at all," I said sarcastically.

"I guess that did sound wrong, didn't it?" he said sheepishly coming up next to me.

"You think?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. I surrender," he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whatever, Greenie. You're lucky I don't kill you because you're funny when you act like that," I rolled my eyes laughing.

"Oh, so I'm funny now, aren't I?" Lloyd smirked. My eyes widened.

"Did-Did I say that out loud?" I asked blushing a bit.

"Yes. Yes, you did," Lloyd answered.

"Oh, hey. Look, we're here!" I exclaimed before we got into an awkward conversation.

"We're continuing this later," Lloyd said walking out. I breathed a sigh of relief once I heard he was out and started to actually land the ship.

I walked out onto the deck to find everyone, including Sensei and Misako, looking out into the distance. I walked over to them to find my home sitting there, perfectly fine. It was as if nothing ever happened. It felt odd though. It felt like something was wrong. I just don't know what.

"Are you ready to go back home?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"That wasn't very enthusiastic. I thought you would be very happy to go back home," Ally said.

"It feels like something's wrong," I muttered under my breath. Lloyd heard me from my left. He turned to me, confusion etched on his face.

"How so?" he asked.

"I don't know. But, can I...have company going to the Tortuga?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well, how else are you going to explain and prove that you were with us for 3 months," Kai smirked. I opened my mouth, but closed it again.

"Good point," I finally said.

"I think that your parents have waited long enough now," Sensei supplied.

"You're right," I agreed. I flipped over the railing and landed perfectly on my feet. Sensei and Misako jumped down next to me. I looked up to see the ninja's faces etched in shock and surprise.

"What?" I shrugged.

After a minute, they seemed to come back to reality and jump down. Jay was the last one down. I turned in the direction of the Tortuga. I can't believe it. I'm going home after so long. I wonder what they'll say or do. I started superspeeding that way. I kinda want to get the punishment over with, and I want to be with my family again. After a few minutes that I was waiting for the guys at the entrance, they made it, panting and trying to catch their breath, but they made it.

"H-How did...you...do that?" Lloyd panted out.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," I smirked. He rolled his eyes at me, and I saw Nya and Ally smile at me from the corner of my eye. I turned and walked up the ramp into the main room.

"I'm home!" I yelled across the whole ship. I don't know what I expected. Everyone running to hug me, me getting a punishment for being away for so long, or both. I didn't expect this though...silence. I got silence as an answer. That's really weird. There is always someone here.

"Is someone supposed to be here?" Sensei asked.

"Yes. There is always someone here," I answered. I then remembered something. Uncle Jimmy sleeps like a rock, and he always sleeps.

"My Uncle Jimmy might be sleeping somewhere. He sleeps all the time and sleeps like a rock. He's a heavy sleeper," I supplied.

"I suggest that we all split up and try to her uncle and to find anything useful as to why they're not here," Zane suggested. We all nodded.

"Good idea, Zane," Ally complimented.

"There's the garage, the head, and each of us have our own room. I'll take the room where our power is," I counted off.

"Each of us will have a room, except for one group of 2." Zane said.

"I'll go with Wu to search," Misako supplied. Sensei Wu nodded. Everyone took off to find their desired room to search.

I started heading to the basement for the power room. It didn't take me very long to find the room again. I walked into the door to find an empty room. I walked in and started looking everywhere in the room for a sign of life or any clue. It took me 10 minutes to thoroughly look through the room. I was exhausted afterwards, but I had to continue. I hope that the others found something. I started my way back to the main room. When I got there, I didn't see anyone, so I guess that they were still searching. I found a hover chair by the center table. I walked over and sat in it. I started to turn around in the chair. What? I get bored okay. After about 20 minutes, I was starting to get worried.

"Where are they?" I asked myself. I got up and started checking each room. Uncle Martin's room, nothing. Dad's room, empty. Uncle Jimmy's room, nada. Aunt Koki's room, nothing. Mom's room, empty. Garage, nada.

"Where the hell are they?" I asked as I started walking back into the main room.

"That's not very nice language," I heard a voice from the main room. My eyes widened. I knew that girly voice! I have a suspicion that he's behind all this, but I hope that I'm wrong for once. I ran the rest of the way to the main room. When I ran in, the big screen was on, and Zach's face was plastered on screen. I wish it wasn't. I want to rip out all his limbs and beat him senseless. I growled lowly.

"Now, now. You want to stay calm for your family, right?" Zach asked smirking. I snarled at him while he moved out of my line of sight. When he moved completely, I saw my entire family in a single cage. I count the ninja as my family. I have since me and Ally switched back into our bodies 5 months ago.

"Autumn!/Elsa!" everyone shouted in glee.

"Let my family go, Zach!" I growled.

"Hmm. Let me think...No!" he laughed.

"What do you want, Zach?" I snarled.

"No need to be harsh. I just want to make a deal," he defended.

"Does it have to do with letting them go?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Everyone in my family?"

"Yes."

"And I mean _everyone_ , not just this dimension."

"...Fine."

"Okay, fine, then I'm listening," I said calming down a bit and crossing my arms. My family started shouting that I can't trust him. I know that, but I want them safe, even if I have to make a deal with him.

"I won't say over the phone, but come to my plane, and we'll discuss it there," Zach said.

"Where's it at?" I asked.

"I'll be there shortly. When that happens, you'll be able to find it easily," he said before hanging up. After a few minutes of silence, I groaned and put my hands through my hair in frustration. How did they all get captured!? How'd the ninja get captured!? I didn't expect them to. Well, I guess there's a first time for everything. While I'm waiting on his ass to get here, I'll just think of a plan. I went to my room to find any sort of help.

* * *

 **I'm done. Sorry about the waits on my stories. This may not be a valid reason, but my dad is back and I haven't seen him since sixth grade, which was 4-5 years ago. See you later. Review?**


	11. Fight!

**Hi.** **This chapter has major cussing everywhere. Here's the next chapter of my wonderful story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I was tired. I was fucking tired of this shit right now. I've been awake ever since Zach called to make a plan for getting my family out of there. It's been about 2 days since then. I have dark circles under my eyes. I don't drink coffee, so I'm running really low on energy. My awareness is on point though. Surprise me, and I'll kill you. I have plans all around me that won't work. I went through 3 100 page notebooks. If anyone in my family saw me now, they'll have a fit on me. I suppressed a shiver from the thought. I suddenly heard a really loud beeping noise. It sounds different from before, but I know what it means. I also think I know who's calling. My eyes widened dramatically. I can't let him see this stuff.

"Shit!" I cursed. I moved very quickly in getting rid of all the evidence. Basically, I just swept it all on the ground, but it's out of sight. If it's out of sight, it's out of mind. After I finished with the last sweep, I ran to the screen and answered the long awaited call. I've been waiting for this for about 2-3 days. Instead of Zach's disgusting face lighting up the screen, I got something completely different and unexpected. I saw my family in the same cage as before.

"Autumn!/Elsa!" they all yelled out in glee. I was confused and in shock. What the hell was happening right now? Didn't Zach call me to give me his fucking coordinates to beat his ass for taking my family. Alright. I can already feel myself losing control. No. Not now. That's part of my plan.

"You look horrible!" Ally exclaimed.

"Well, no crap! I was waiting to hear from Zach's a-!" I started.

"Autumn!" Mom and Dad scolded.

"-rse, so I could beat his arse to save you!" I finished.

"Don't bother trying any of your silly plans. They won't work," Zach's ass finally came into view.

"Those weren't my plans. Did you really think I would be stupid enough as to go through it aloud? Wow. I would've thought you would've learned by now to NOT underestimate me," I sassed.

"Whoo! You go, girl! Beat his ass!" Kai encouraged. He was hit upside the head by Nya. Kai whimpered and put his hands to his head.

"Where are you? I want to get this over with," I growled.

"Good girl. These are my coordinates," Zach said. I then got some coordinates. I know that there Zach's because they are in the Sonoran Desert. I memorized them within a couple seconds, but still repeating them in my head. I nodded and hung up the phone. Now for some transportation on getting there. I can't use the Tortuga and leave it there unprotected, can I? What if something happens to me while I'm there and I didn't save my family? I went to the garage and picked up my Dad's dark green buzzbike. It will get me there quick, and out if need be. I turned on the ignition and zoomed out of the turtle ship. I stopped a few feet away and took out my creaturepod. I found out that it was about to die.

"Damn it!" I cursed again. I ran back into the ship and put the creaturepod on charge in my room. As I was walking out again, I found my dad and uncle's creaturepods. Why don't they have them? They always have them. I grabbed both of the creaturepods and got out of there. I got back on the bike and turned on my dad's creaturepod. I quickly went to where I could lock the Tortuga. I pressed the button and watched as my home went into lock-down mode. I pressed another button and made it blend in to its surroundings. I revved up the bike again and set off to the coordinates.

'I'm on my way!' I thought.

* * *

I walked into the arena area again. The same place I was thrown into all those months ago. Zach said that he'll let my family go if I win in a fight. That's not so hard. I can do that in my sleep, which I need right about now. I stopped walking when I got in the middle and looked up towards Zach with a glare and my arms crossed.

"So, what am I fighting against here?" I asked.

"The proper term is 'Who are you fighting against?'" Zach corrected. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. He pulled the lever next to him. I heard a door opening on the opposite side of me.

This is ridiculous. If it wasn't for my plan, I would have my family back by now, and I want to beat Zach's ass again. As the door opened, all I could see was a pair of glowing red eyes. The first thing I thought of was Zachbots. I still had my arms crossed, my eyebrow raised. I'm pretty sure that I'm fighting Zachbots. Really? Anyone can do this shit. It's not exactly worth kidnapping my family for it. As the thing came into view, I started forming a plan to get rid of this thing quickly. Right when formed my plan, I saw the thing clearly in front of me. It made my eyes widen and stare at it in shock. I saw the robot replica of me. How is this thing still alive!? I thought Ally choked it to death. I glared at it. The robot smirked at me and stuck one of its hands out. I raised my eyebrow again. Okay? I glanced up to my family and saw that they all had fear in their eyes.

"Oh, dear," Sensei said. I was about to ask, but I then felt a shock. I looked back and saw that the robot shot lightening at me. What the hell!? Wasn't Jay the master of lightening? Isn't he the only one who can control it? How the hell does the robot have Jay's elemental powers? Well, I guess I should ask the fucking questions later. I dodged the next few bolts. Since this thing has Jay's powers, I probably won't be as surprised if it had the others.

"Probably should've warned her about that," Jay whispered.

"You think?" I asked.

"I thought I was getting better," Jay complained. I smiled despite the situation.

The robot found me and shot fire at me, Kai's element. I dodged again. I can't really do this forever. I'm not really prepared for this either. I don't know what to do! I can't really ask the guys or the girls for help, but I really want to. The robot then shot water out of its hands. I dodged again. I remember of one thing that I have, but I'm not sure if 'it' has it as well.

I quietly went behind the robot and thought about the most vicious animal in existence. Once I had the animal in my mind, I started changing into the animal. I felt my hands change into hooves. I felt my nose and mouth change into a snout. My eyesight changed dramatically. I felt my body shrink. I was now a wild boar. **(AN: They are the most vicious in the world. I looked it up.)** I charged at the robot's backside. I picked up speed rapidly. It has no fucking idea that I'm coming at it. I slammed against the backside and the robot was flung into the air and into the wall as hard as I was flung 5 months ago. That was partially payback. I smirked as I changed back into human.

The robot got off the wall and glared at me dangerously. I did the absolute mature thing. I stuck my tongue out. It smirked and turned into a red kangaroo. Oh, come on! I thought I was the only person who did that! Oh, wait a minute, in my DNA, in my blood. Yeah, it would have that ability. I transformed myself into a red kangaroo and met the robot halfway in a kangaroo battle. It went on like the usual kangaroo battle, except for the preparations. We exchanged hits and very powerful kicks to the stomach. I was starting to get tired of this. We're both not backing down. After I delivered another kick to its stomach, I jumped over and kicked in its back. Oh, how the robot was not prepared for that. The robot changed back, turned to me, and glared. The robot charged at me. I smiled and stood there.

"Move, Elsa!" Lloyd yelled. Not yet...not yet...not yet...NOW! I jumped over the robot's form at the last second. I changed back into human and the robot ran head on into the wall that was behind me. I would've laughed. Hell, I'm laughing in my mind. That's just funny! Ever since the first time I saw Kai hit Jay upside the head, I began enjoying seeing people get hurt. Especially people that deserves it, and that robot definitely deserves what its getting.

"Autumn!/Elsa!" Ally, mom, dad, and Lloyd screamed. I was then slammed to the ground by the robot. It was smirking at me.

"Just give up. We both know that you won't win. I have all the ninja's powers, including yours, and you only have your own powers. I will never be defeated," the robot said.

"I have something you don't though," I retorted smiling slightly.

"And what's that?" the robot asked. Here we go. Now, for my plan. My plan was for me to get mad enough, then I could get rid of the robot once and for all. I have to think of things to get me mad though. I began thinking of when me and Ally switched bodies, and they thought that I had amnesia. I thought of when they destroyed my watch. That did the trick! Now, to destroy this thing!

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I was beating against the bars repeatedly again to get to Elsa, but to no avail. I just saw her get slammed by the robot to the floor.

"Whoa, easy there, Sis," Kai tried to comfort me. It didn't work. This time, I tried kicking the bars.

"Just because you changed how you approached the bars, doesn't mean that they'll break now," Zane tried.

"I...don't...care...I'm...going...to...get...out...and...help...Elsa...even...if...it...kills...me," I answered through gritted teeth as I punched and kicked the bars. I then saw Elsa slam the robot on the ground. What the hell just happened? The robot turned over and got up. Elsa did the same. When she did, I saw her eyes. They were blood red, redder than the robot's eyes and jacket. She got angry, probably by herself, but I wouldn't doubt that the robot helped with that. Elsa ran towards the robot with that twinkle in her eyes that she wants to kill something, and the robot would work.

The robot made a white ice orb appear and threw it at Elsa. Elsa ran to the side and slammed the robot to the wall with her hand around the robot's throat. She added enough pressure to kill a normal person, but then the robot knocked her down and flipped her over while throwing her out of the arena type thing and to us. Elsa groaned while getting up. The robot expertly jumped to the top and shot ice at her feet, making her unable to move. The robot started running at Elsa. Elsa made her hands in an 'X' gesture over her head and blocked the robot's strike. Elsa kicked the robot in the gut and shoved it aside. The robot stood, along with Elsa, and ran at her. Elsa just stood where she was, since she was trapped in ice, but not even in a stance to defend herself. I started to get scared and worried for her. At the last second though, Elsa knocked the robot off its feet and then jump-kicked it over the side. How did she get the ice off her!? I didn't see her try to get the ice off her feet, yet she jump-kicked the robot over the side! I was very confused at the moment. After a few seconds of silence, Elsa started to go over to Zach angrily, but found him nowhere. Wait, when did he leave? That doesn't even matter anymore. Elsa's okay and alive.

"Elsa!," I shouted. Silence. She didn't seem to hear me, or she probably didn't care.

"Autumn, get over here!," Aviva said. Elsa turned and stomped over.

"Lloyd, try talking to her.," I suggested bringing Lloyd to the bars that separated us and Elsa.

"What do you want me to say?," Lloyd asked. Elsa's eyes then flickered to their normal color before quickly turning back to red.

"Just keep talking! Her eyes changed!," I informed the people who didn't see it, mainly Lloyd.

"Cool. Elsa, you've got to come back to us and let us out of here so we can all go home. Ninjago needs us. Your family needs you. We all need you. Can you just come back to us? Please?," Lloyd asked. Elsa's eyes began flickering back and forth between each other for a few minutes.

"Come on, Elsa. You can do it.," Lloyd encouraged her. Elsa's eyes stopped changing on her normal silver gray color. She smiled.

"Oh, thank god you guys are okay! Are you okay?," she asked.

"We're fine, but do you think you can let us out now?," I asked.

"Oh, sorry.," Elsa apologized as she opened the door easily. After we all got out, Elsa's family ran to her and hugged her.

"Uh, guys...can't...breath.," Elsa huffed out. Her family released her.

"Where were you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?," Chris and Aviva asked their daughter.

"I'm fine. I think I have some bruises in places, but I'm fine.," Elsa answered.

"How are you guys here?," Martin asked us.

"That's a long story actually.," Elsa answered beginning to walk away towards the exit. She was close to the edge.

"We have time.," Koki said.

"Oh, yeah. Do you want these? I thought you might want them.," Elsa said handing Chris and Martin devices like her's, but they were green and blue.

"Thank you.," they said.

"You're welcome. Come on. Let's go back home.," Elsa exclaimed as she stopped near the edge. I saw something that I didn't want to. I saw the robot's hand come up behind Elsa.

"Elsa! Watch out!," I shouted. The hand grabbed Elsa's leg and tugged downward. Elsa had quick reflexes. She caught the edge and tried to get up, but kept slipping. I stared wide-eyed as Elsa struggled to hold on. I tried to get to her to help her up, but I couldn't. It was like there was a wall preventing me from moving forward. It looks like everyone else had the same problem. After a few minutes, Elsa lost her grip on most of her fingers and lost her grip on one hand, making her hand fall. She kept trying to get herself up, but slipped. After a few more seconds, she lost her grip completely and started falling. I heard screaming for a minute, then...silence. The walls preventing us from helping disappeared and we all ran over to see what happened. I saw 2 bodies on the cold concrete floor. In the middle was Elsa's motionless body. About 20 feet away, close to the edge, I saw the robot's motionless body. Good. At least one good thing came from that. The bad thing was Elsa dying.

I guess my dream came true after all.

Done. This is a long chapter. You're welcome. Sorry about the month wait on my stories. I think I need a break for a while and reboot my system on ideas. I might try to get this done first, then take a break. I guess my brain was still shocked from getting asked out by a guy on last Thursday. I was almost done, then my brain had to get shocked. I'm still getting used to it. This story might be coming to a close after a few more chapters.

Alice: WHY DID YOU KILL MY FRIEND!?

Turtle: Dude, chill out.

Alice: NO! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND FROM A DIFFERENT DIMENSION!

Turtle: Cole, can you get in here and control your girlfriend?

Cole: Alice, can you calm down for me please? *kisses her on the lips*

Alice: Fine, Cole. I fucking hate you though, Turtle!

Turtle: Yeah, I got that.

See you later. Review?


	12. Hello!

**Hi.** **I'm sorry about the wait for the chapter. I was waiting until I got more views on it, since it was a cliffy, but I guess 6 views are all that I'm going to get right now. Don't hate me for that last chapter. That was my plan for this book all along.**

 **Alice: WHAT!? YOU KILLED ELSA ON PURPOSE!? WHAT THE HELL!? *starts to chase after me***

 **Turtle: *runs away* Yes, but keep reading. It'll get better.**

 **Alice: The only thing that'll keep me reading is Elsa coming back! AND YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!**

 **Elsa: *walks in* Hi, Ally.**

 **Alice: Oh, thank the First Spinjitzu Master! Elsa! *hugs Elsa to death***

 **Elsa: I'll always be with you, Ally. *fades away in the wind***

 **Alice: THAT WAS NOT MY FUCKING IMAGINATION!**

 **Turtle: Maybe it was and you just don't think that. I didn't see anything other than you hugging air.**

 **Alice: Oh, fuck you.**

 **Turtle: *puts hand over heart* Thank you so much.**

 **Alice: Whatever. *walks away***

 **Anyways, I don't know if this'll be my last chapter or not, so read the bottom after the chapter. I'm not the kind of person to upload holiday stories, maybe not right on the holidays, but sometimes, I might. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lloyd's P.O.V

I looked at Elsa's motionless body up close. I had tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them show. Elsa did so much for us. She helped us get Alice back when they switched bodies. She visited us when I really thought she forgot about us. She...saved us. She fought her replica with our elemental powers in order to save us. She succeeded, but also lost her own life. When she and the robot collided with the concrete, I felt power within myself. It looked like my teammates felt the same. I think our elemental powers returned, like with Chen's staff. I can't believe that she's really gone. After this was all over, I...I wanted to tell her how I felt about her. Now, it looks like I'll never get that chance. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Zane.

"D-Do you think you can see if she has a pulse or a sign of life?" I asked. I saw pity in Zane's eyes, but he nodded. He went over to Elsa and scanned her. He then put a hand around her neck to find a pulse. He looked up with a face etched in sadness.

"All her bones are broken, and she has no pulse. I'm sorry," Zane informed. Chris and Aviva hugged each other, crying their eyes out. Alice broke down on Kai's shoulder, since Cole couldn't touch water. Nya was crying on Jay, and Koki was crying on Jimmy. I also broke down, but not on anyone's shoulder. I fell to my knees and bawled my eyes out. I can't believe it.

"I...I love you, Elsa. You'll be in my heart. Always," I whispered.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V **(AN: I bet you didn't see this coming, did you?)**

I was surrounded in pitch black darkness. I don't know how I got here. Shouldn't I be on my way to heaven or something? I died, didn't I? I'm so confused right now.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked. As if to answer my question, I saw a figure in the distance.

"Hello? Can you tell me what's happening?" I asked going closer to the figure. As I walked closer, the figure was a woman, who wasn't much older than 40. She had black hair like Cole's, but the same style as mine too. Only her right eye was visible. She had a black cloak around her and her eyes were red. She had a pretty skinny figure, and not much jewelry. The only piece of jewelry she had on was a necklace with a bat figure in the center of it.

"Autumn? Is that you? You've grown so much since the last time I saw you," the woman said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked backing up a bit in surprise.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Amarande. I've been watching you all your life," she answered.

"That doesn't sound very stalkerish at all," I said sarcastically.

"You might remember me in this form," Amarande guessed. She turned herself into the one animal that attacked me when I was 10 years old.

"You? You turned me into what I am today?" I asked, eyes wide. Amarande turned back into herself.

"Yes. I was ordered to turn someone into one of us. I searched for days. That was...until I found you. You're special. I knew that you would change, but not that much, so the change would look normal. I watched over you ever since, to watch your changes," Amarande explained.

"Why are you here now?" I asked.

"I watched how you sacrificed yourself to save your family. We vampires don't do that. You are a hybrid between our worlds. That's how you are special. You brought our 2 worlds together. I am here...to give you a choice," she said.

"What choice?" I asked.

"You can go back, be with your family and friends. Or you can die in your first body, and be reborn with us...Vampires," she gave.

"Aren't vampires immortal? Stay in the same body for eternity?" I asked.

"Yes, but like I said before. You're special. You can die, but then be reborn into a new life. You won't remember your old life, though," Amarande explained.

"I choose to go back," I chose.

"Very well. The next time you die here, you will be reborn. Farewell, Autumn," Amarande bowed before disappearing. The darkness around me suddenly turned white. It blinded me for a minute before my eyes adjusted to the light. Now, I don't know what to do. Aren't I going back to my family? I felt a cold hand on my neck. I touched the spot on my neck where I felt the coldness, but I didn't feel anything there. As suddenly as I felt it, it was gone. I wonder what that was about.

"All her bones are broken, and she has no pulse. I'm sorry," I heard someone say. Zane? No pulse? They think I'm dead!? I can't blame them for thinking that though. I fell a large height before colliding with concrete. I would think that I was dead too if I were them. I then heard multiple people crying. I can't determine who exactly is crying because they're all jumbled up. I started to have feeling in my body again. Even though I started healing, it was still painful! I then saw darkness again, but this time, I could feel and hear everything. Now, I can determine that Mom, Dad, Aunt Koki, Alice, Nya, and Lloyd were crying. Wait, Lloyd!? I was way beyond surprised right now.

"I...I love you, Elsa. You'll be in my heart. Always," I heard Lloyd whisper. My eyes widened. He loves me!? He has the same feelings for me! After all of this was over, I was going to tell Lloyd how I felt about him. I thought I would never get that chance again.

'Thank you,' I thought before opening my eyes a bit. The pain was all gone now. I was healed.

"I love you too, Greenie," I whispered while smiling. Lloyd snapped his head up, enough to give someone vertigo. He had tears in his eyes.

"Elsa? Is that you?" he asked while wiping his eyes.

"No, it's the muffin man on Dreary Lane," I said sarcastically. Lloyd smiled widely.

"You're back! Guys, Elsa's back!" he exclaimed hugging me to death.

"No, Lloyd. Elsa's gone. She died, and we can't do anything to get her back," Ally sobbed from Kai's shoulder.

"Yeah, you don't have to do anything, because I'm right here," I smiled. Everybody snapped their heads over to me in Lloyd's arms.

"Okay. Lloyd, can you let go now before I die again?" I joked. Lloyd immediately let go of me. My whole family ran over and hugged me to death again.

"I thought I just went over this?" I groaned. My family let me go. Zane scanned me.

"Your bones are as good as new," Zane informed surprised.

"How did that happen?" Lloyd asked.

"That's actually a funny story," I laughed nervously.

"We got time," Kai said.

"Okay, but can I tell my backstory somewhere else? I want to go," I asked.

"Here, here!" Jay exclaimed.

"Let's go back to the Bounty," Sensei suggested.

"Okay. I just need to get a couple things from home first," I agreed. Sensei nodded and led everyone out. I looked around and saw that robot 20 feet away from where I was. I got so mad at it. It caused us all so much pain! My friends and family were kidnapped because of this thing. I felt myself turn over to my vampire side.

When I got control over myself again, all I saw was a pile of scrap. Well, that's the end of that. I super-sped back home and grabbed my blueprints off my bed. How it got there is beyond me. I then super-sped to the Bounty and jumped over the railing. I expertly landed on my feet and ran inside. I went to the first place I thought of. The dining room. It was getting close to that time and that's where everybody could be seated. I found everyone sitting down and talking, but when I walked in, the talking stopped.

"Isn't that that blueprint I found under your bed?" Aunt Koki asked.

"Oh! So, that's why is was out from under there?" I said. I sat next to Lloyd.

"So, what's the story?" Jay asked impatiently after a few minutes of silence. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to begin.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, mom. I'm sure. They deserve to know," I answered. I turned back to the guys again.

"Okay. This story begins when I was 10 years old. Me and my family-," I began telling my story, my adventure.

* * *

 **Done. Told you that it'll get better.**

 **Alice: ...**

 **Turtle: What's with the silent treatment?**

 **Alice: *whispers to Cole***

 **Cole: She's not talking to you for killing Elsa.**

 **Turtle: I brought her back though.**

 **Alice: *whispers more to Cole***

 **Cole: She's still not talking to you though.**

 **Turtle: Fine. I wanted to put the song from the movie Tarzan in here, but I couldn't fit it anywhere. The next chapter might be the last one. It might be short too. See you later. Review?**


	13. The end

**Bye.** **Welcome to the last chapter! Anyone who wants to use either Alice or Elsa, show me what you want to do with them first. You can either review, PM, or you can ask me to do it. I don't have any other ideas on what to do with Elsa. Except for my Harry Potter story, and Danny Phantom, but that's it.**

 **Elsa: WHAT!?**

 **Turtle: That's it for me, but that's what the readers are for.**

 **Elsa: Please, give her more ideas for me.**

 **Turtle: Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any songs in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"-And that's my story," I finished. I just told my backstory. How I was bit by a bat when I was 10, how Zach used me when I was 15, and how I talked to the vampire that bit me when I died earlier. Basically, I told them everything involving my 'vampire side'.

"So, that's why you were gone for so long," Mom realized.

"Yeah. I didn't want to be gone for that long, but I was," I glared at Kai and Jay. They shrank back in fear.

"But, otherwise, we're so glad you're back," Dad said hugging me.

"So, I guess we now know why you couldn't look us in the eye after your watch got destroyed," Lloyd said.

"Exactly, Greenie," I answered.

"I guess I'll go start on dinner," Lloyd announced. He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll go talk to him," Ally said. She also stood up and headed into the kitchen to talk to Lloyd. Did I say something wrong? Does he not like me anymore?

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"What happened in there, Lloyd?" I asked.

"I don't know, Alice. I guess it's just hearing about Elsa's life that got to me, that's all," he sighed.

"You also had an exciting life," I argued.

"Yeah. One that involved releasing the Serpentine, defeating my own Dad, fighting an army of invinsible snakes, being possesed by a ghost, and sky pirates," Lloyd reminded me.

"She won't care about any of that," I said calmly.

"How can you be so sure!?" Lloyd asked.

"1. You won't know until you tell her your story, and 2. You do know that she likes you too, right?" I sighed. Lloyd turned around.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do now," he said.

"You like her, she likes you. Dude, just go for it."

"What if her family doesn't like me dating her?"

"They love you as it is. I think they'll like you and Elsa together. You're a good guy," I assured putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Lloyd smiled.

"You're welcome," I smiled leaving the room.

"Hey, Elsa. Lloyd wants to talk to you," I lied. I wanted them to show their feelings to each other. If putting them together all the time makes it happen, I'll do it. I just want them to confess already!

"Okay," Elsa answered. She stood up and walked in the direction I just came from. I put a hand on her shoulder with a smile on my face that said Everything will be fine. She smiled back at me gratefully and continued into the kitchen to talk to Lloyd. I walked to the table and sat back down next to Cole. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Ally. Why don't you sing a song?" Jay asked. The ninja all looked at me expectantly. I looked away from them.

"I don't know, Jay. I don't like singing that much in front of people. You saw it yourself when I got my true potential," I said.

"Alice. Truth or Dare?" Cole asked. Oh, come on! Not this again! It was bad enough the first time.

"Truth," I sighed.

"Would you sing for me?" he asked giving me his best puppy dog pout. Sometimes, I wonder why I'm his girlfriend.

"...Fiiiiine. You win, Cole," I groaned. I started thinking of a good song that I could sing. After a minute of thinking of the perfect song, I took a deep breath and started to sing.

 _"I've been waiting for my dreams_

 _To turn into something_

 _I could believe in_

 _And looking for that_

 _Magic rainbow_

 _On the horizon_

 _I couldn't see it_

 _Until I let go_

 _Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn_

 _Now I'm coming alive_

 _Body and soul_

 _And feelin' my world start to turn_

 _And I'll taste every moment_

 _And live it out loud_

 _I know this is the time,_

 _This is the time_

 _To be more than a name_

 _Or a face in the crowd_

 _I know this is the time_

 _This is the time of my life_

 _Time of my life_

 _Holding onto things that vanished_

 _Into the air_

 _Left me in pieces_

 _But now I'm rising from the ashes_

 _Finding my wings_

 _And all that I needed_

 _Was there all along_

 _Within my reach_

 _As close as the beat of my heart_

 _And I'll taste every moment_

 _And live it out loud_

 _I know this is the time,_

 _This is the time to be_

 _More than a name_

 _Or a face in the crowd_

 _I know this is the time_

 _This is the time of my life_

 _Time of my life_

 _And I'm out on the edge of forever_

 _Ready to ruuuuuuuuuuuun_

 _I'm keeping my feet on the ground_

 _My arms open wide_

 _My face to the sun_

 _And I'll taste every moment_

 _And live it out loud_

 _I know this is the time,_

 _This is the time to be_

 _More than a name_

 _Or a face in the crowd_

 _I know this is the time_

 _This is the time of my liiiiiiiiiiiiiife(My liiiiiiiiiife)_

 _Time of my life_

 _More than a name_

 _Or a face in the crowd_

 _This is the time_

 _This is the time of my liiiiiiiiiiiiiiife._

 _This is the time of my liiiiiiiiiiife._

 _The time of my life._

 _The time of my life,"_ I ended my song, but avoided everyone's eyes. I looked at anything but my big family.

"That was beautiful, Ally," Martin complimented.

"T-Thanks, Martin," I said.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. Autumn's got an amazing voice as well," Aviva smiled.

"Y-Yeah. I heard her singing one time," I said as Lloyd and Elsa came out from the kitchen. Elsa was as red in the face as Kai's gi. I'm pretty sure Lloyd asked her, and that got a big smile from me.

"Dinner's served!" Lloyd announced. He put down the tray he was holding of hamburgers and sat down. Elsa sat down next to Lloyd, but avoided eye contact. I don't know what happened in there, but if it didn't have anything to do with them confessing their love, then I don't care. I'm sure it did though. It was a very quiet dinner tonight.

Chris and Elsa were whispering to each other throughout dinner. It seemed like a tense conversation because Elsa was trying hard not to give in to Chris. I wonder what they're talking about. I could listen in with my powers, but I respect privacy.

I went to the game room and played against Kai and Jay after dinner. They wanted to try and beat me. When we were about half-way through, by that I mean I killed Kai and started on Jay, when Elsa walked in.

"What's up, Elsa?" Jay asked pausing the game. She didn't answer, which was weird enough. She just took a deep breath and began singing. Wow. That takes some MAJOR confidence. Cole had to dare me to do it.

 _"They say we are what we are,_

 _But we don't have to be,_

 _I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way,_

 _I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame,_

 _I'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreams,_

 _Oooooooooooooooo_

 _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_

 _Oooooooooooooooo_

 _I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long,_

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _You pull the blackout curtains down,_

 _Just not for long, for long,_

 _We could be immooooooooor- immortals,_

 _Immooooooooooor- immortals,_

 _Immooooooooooor- immortals,_

 _Immooooooooooor- immortals,_

 _immortals,_

 _Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith,_

 _Is when it's tested again and again everyday,_

 _I'm still comparing your past to my future,_

 _It might be your wound but they're my sutures,_

 _Ooooooooooooooo_

 _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_

 _Ooooooooooooooo_

 _I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long,_

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _You pull the blackout curtains down,_

 _Just not for long, for long,_

 _We could be immooooooooooor- immortals,_

 _Immooooooooooor- immortals,_

 _Immortals_

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _And pull the blackout curtains down,_

 _We could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long,_

 _We could be immooooooooooor- immortals,_

 _Immooooooooooor- immortals_

 _Immooooooooooor- immortals_

 _Immooooooooooor- immortals_

 _Immortals,"_ she sang. I started applauding her, and everyone else followed soon after. Everyone came into the room during the song.

"Beautiful," Lloyd complimented.

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Uh huh. ...Like you," Lloyd said leaning in.

I'm mentally screaming right now! I quickly made a camera appear and waited for the right moment.

Elsa also leaned in and closed the distance between them. I snapped a picture, made a copy, and mentally hid it in my room. I made the camera disappear too.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I'm having my first kiss! With Lloyd! As I kissed him, it felt...it felt like...fireworks going off inside my head. I heard a snap. I don't know what that was, but I'll figure it out later. Right now, I want to make this moment last as long as I can.

As me and Lloyd broke apart after a few more minutes, I heard laughing.

"About time," Dad, Cole, and Kai laughed.

"What!?" I asked shocked.

"You guys knew!?" Lloyd added.

"Of course we did. I'm your father. I know you," Dad smiled.

"It was obvious to us about Lloyd," Kai said.

"So, you're okay with this?" I asked my dad.

"Of course. You may always be my little girl, but I have to let you grow up at some point. You travel through dimensions. I think I can manage seeing you with a boyfriend," Dad smiled.

I smiled, almost in tears. Then came the group hug. First from Lloyd, then the others joined in.

"I think it's time for us to go, ninja," Sensei informed.

"Aww," Lloyd whined. I giggled.

"Relax, Greenie. I'll be here, and I'll make another watch," I smiled.

"I'll be waiting," he smiled. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer.

"Come on, Green Bean. Let's move it!" Cole shouted.

"Get a room!" Kai shouted.

I leaned over Lloyd's shoulder and stuck my tongue out.

"I better go. I have a city to protect," Lloyd whispered.

"All right. See you later, Greenie," I whispered.

"Bye. I love you...Snow," he said leaving. Snow...I like it.

He ran to the Bounty and jumped on. I waved to everyone on the ship, especially Lloyd. He waved back, with the others, except Ally and Nya. They're the ones who brings them back home, so I didn't expect to see them with the others.

A blue and purple portal opened right then. The Bounty lifted up into the sky, with the help of Nya, and took off into the portal.

I stopped and walked to the Tortuga, which was visible now. I walked inside into my room. I grabbed my blueprints to my watch and went to my desk. I started making the watch again, more determined than the last time. I will see them soon.

* * *

 **Done. Finally! I'm done with this now.**

 **Elsa: Don't leave me!**

 **Turtle: Relax. You're in other stories too.**

 **See you later my little turtles. Review?**


End file.
